


Lov3 is 8ll you n33d

by 2iimplyCaptorvatiing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2iimplyCaptorvatiing/pseuds/2iimplyCaptorvatiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is about Vriska Serket's long-lasting feelings for Terezi Pyrope, and a night that neither of them will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lov3 is 8ll you n33d

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of plot, but I've been dying to write some good, old-fashioned smut for this ship. Perhaps someday in the future, I'll write a sequel to this with some actual plot in it.

"Hey, you wanna wreck these dweeeeeeeebs or what?" Vriska Serket asked her partner in crime, Terezi Pyrope, wearing a wicked grin on her face, and her blade in her hands.  
"SUR3. L3T'S D3MOL1SH TH3M," the slender, yet surprisingly agile troll replied, wearing an equally wicked grin. Terezi threw her head back and cackled her usual, distinctive laugh, which usually meant one of two things;   
1\. She was having an amazing time  
2\. Something incredible was about to go down.  
Just as suddenly as she started cackling, she stopped, went into murder mode, and uttered only one word, with twice strength and force of an amplifier, "RUN."   
Vriska assumed their favorite fighting position, and in a matter of minutes, the group of lowbloods they were FLARPing with were decapitated and stabbed through the chest eight times.   
"Oh come oooooooon!!!!!!!! That was no fun!" Vriska complained once the lowbloods were dead, and her blade was sufficiently coated in red and bronze.   
"FUN OR NOT, 1T W1LL H4V3 TO DO FOR NOW. 1 H4VE TO GO G3T R34DY FOR TON1GHT. M33T UP 4T YOUR PL4C3 4T S3V3N?" Terezi asked Vriska, in reference to the dinner Vriska had invited Terezi over for that night, hoping to tell Terezi how she felt. After several months of brushing the feelings aside, Vriska had come to terms that she was flushed for Terezi, and she was going to use tonight to ask to be Terezi's matesprit.   
"Make it 8. See you l8r, Redglare." Vriska replied, using the role-playing name Terezi sometimes used.  
"1 B1D YOU 4D13U, M4RQU1S M1NDF4NG," Terezi retorted, sinking in an overdramatic curtsy, before turning and walking off into the distance. Vriska watched her go, caught up in the fabulously sculpted muscles in her back, her silken ebony hair, and her full, plump, buttox, but not too caught up to be caught off-guard by the yellowblood sneaking up behind her. Killing wasn't fun without Terezi around, so instead of dispatching him with her sword, Vriska "suggested" that he go and visit her poor, lonely lusus in the hopes that the meal would keep her lusus from distracting her and Terezi tonight. Everything had to be perfect.

*8 o'clock that night*

*knock knock knock*   
"Coming!!!!!!!!" Vriska yells from the kitchen, taking a pan from the oven and stirring the gravy simultaneously.  
"WH4T TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Terezi asked, when Vriska opened the door.  
"Well excuuuuuuuuse me, but I had to m8ke sure the food didn't burn," Vriska retorted, tapping Terezi's shoulder with a wooden spoon. "Come on in. I hope you're hungry."  
"TH1SH 1SH 4M4Z1NG!!" Terezi exclaimed, her mouth full of food.   
"I'm glad you like it. Do you want something to drink?" Vriska asked.   
Many bottles of alcoholic beverages later, Vriska and Terezi were making out on Vriska's aptly named loveseat. Pulling a bucket from under the sofa, Vriska purred to Terezi, "I can make you feel soooooooo good, Terezi, if you'll let me."  
"SUR3, WHY NOT," Terezi responded, struggling with the buttons on her blouse. "L3T M3 H3LP YOU........."  
Vriska helped Terezi out of her skintight shirt, exposing her perfect, full breasts. "They're beautiful.... May I touch them?" Vriska didn't wait for an answer, but started stroking and caressing the plump, full globes, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Terezi. Vriska started to use her tongue to stimulate Terezi's nipples, being careful not to bite or scrape Terezi's skin with her teeth. After a while of this, Vriska slowly started to move down Terezi's stomach reaching the waistband of her pants, and slowly pulling them off, so as to build up anticipation. If there was something Terezi loved, it was a job well done, and Vriska knew this, so she was determined to make their first time amazing for both Terezi and herself. After removing Terezi's pants, Vriska started to tug at Terezi's underwear, going so slowly, that Terezi just sat up and pulled them off herself, since Vriska was driving her crazy. "TH3R3'S NO N33D TO GO SO SLOWLY. I'V3 DON3 TH1S B3FOR3." Terezi said to Vriska, thinking that Vriska was going slowly because she was under the impression that it was Terezi's first time.   
"Not with me, you haven't," Vriska said, looking directly into Terezi's eyes, "Just lay back and let me do the rest." Terezi conceded, and lay back with her legs spread.  
Vriska started picking up the pace so as to keep Terezi interested. She wrapped her tongue around the base of Terezi's bulge, and moved it upwards in a spiral motion, until her tongue was on the tip, which she sucked into her mouth, and started to suck. This made Terezi whimper with pleasure, and that made Vriska very happy. Vriska kept sucking and licking Terezi's bulge for a few more minutes, but she wanted Terezi's pleasure to last, so she stood up, and pushed Terezi back further onto the loveseat, and spread her legs even farther apart. Terezi went along with it, unsure whether or not she was about to be penetrated. Vriska crawled onto the couch, and positioned herself over Terezi, and guided Terezi's bulge into her nook with one hand, using the other for support. When Terezi's bulge was embedded deep in Vriska's nook, Vriska started to move her hips up and down, bringing forth a mix of curse words and moans from Terezi. Vriska rode Terezi for about fifteen minutes, stopping every thirty seconds or so, to make sure Terezi didn't climax too soon, until Terezi just couldn't take it anymore. "PL34S3........VR1SK4....." That was all Vriska needed to hear. She started working her hips furiously yet still gently, trying to make Terezi's climax enjoyable for her. Terezi scrunched up her face like she was about to sneeze, and that's when Vriska felt the most wonderful thing she could imagine. Terezi was at her climax, and her genetic material was shooting from the tip of her bulge into Vriska's nook, stimulating her from the inside all over. The feeling was so incredible that Vriska thought she might cum right then. She somehow managed to wait out Terezi's entire orgasm, and then she eased herself off of Terezi's bulge, and licked it clean. Then, she positioned her own bulge at the entrance of Terezi's nook, and whispered to Terezi, "My turn."  
She then slowly guided her bulge into Terezi's nook, and started moving herself back and forth, over and over, until she couldn't hang on anymore. She let loose, her genetic material spilling inside of Terezi, utterly and completely filling her. Terezi's bulge started spewing genetic material, signaling that Terezi was experiencing another orgasm, which made Vriska proud. Two down, six to go. Vriska took the bucket, which was previously on the floor, catching the genetic material dripping out of Vriska's nook, and held it under Terezi's nook, taking her bulge out, and catching every last drop of genetic material. Terezi sat up on the couch. "YOU M4DE M3 F33L 1NCR3D1BL3, L3T M3 R3TURN TH3 F4VOR," Terezi purred, standing up, and pushing Vriska onto the couch.  
"No, it's okay, I--"  
"NO. 1'V3 B33N DR34M1NG OF TH1S D4Y FOR 4 LONG T1M3 NOW, 4ND 1 W4NT TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH 1 4PPR3C14T3 YOU DO1NG TH1S." Terezi would not be dissuaded. so Vriska finally relented and laid back on the couch with her legs spread, excited to see what Terezi would do. Terezi started licking Vriska's bulge, cleaning the genetic material off of it, and sucking it, enjoying the look on Vriska's face. It was one of pure and total bliss. Terezi kept sucking Vriska's bulge until she felt the salty-sweet taste of Vriska's genetic material flooding her mouth. Terezi spit it out into the bucket, rather than swallowing it. Terezi then started to use her fingers to stimulate Vriska's nook while continuing to lick and suck her bulge. The dual stimulation proved to be too much for Vriska, and Terezi held the bucket in front of Vriska's bulge, expecting genetic material to flow from the tip. She was not expecting the torrent of genetic material that squirted from Vriska's nook. At this point, Vriska was screaming so loud, she was afraid she would wake Equius, across the cavern. Terezi stood up, holding the filled bucket. "1'LL B3 R1GHT B4CK. 1'M GO1NG TO D3POS1T TH1S 1N TH3 PROP3R R3C3PT4CL3." 

After they had both gotten cleaned up, Terezi laid her head on Vriska's shoulder. "TH4T W4S 1NCR3D1BL3, VR1SK4." Vriska replied with "Then how about you be my matesprit, and we do this every night? Does that sound good to you?"   
Terezi smiled and said, "1T SOUNDS GR8."


End file.
